Cosas que pasan en el sexo
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Lo único que puede pensar Minho es que esas son las cosas que suceden cuando intenta darle una vuelta al sexo cotidiano con Newt.


**Cosas que pasan en el sexo**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic participa en el 3° Reto "Cosas que pasan…" del Foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandom"._

**Variable sorteada:** Cosas que pasan en el sexo.

**Pareja:** Minho & Newt.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Es una tarde lluviosa donde las gotas caen copiosamente fuera de las ventanas del apartamento y mezclado con el sonido del agua, se escuchan los dedos de Minho moviéndose rápidamente sobre el teclado del ordenador. Existen ocasiones donde Newt piensa que no es una buena idea tener esa clase de aparato, ya que transcurre demasiadas horas en la red.

No es que le moleste el hecho que su novio prefiera estar navegando en diferentes páginas antes de transcurrir tiempo con él, por supuesto que no le molesta, pero si le causa sorpresa las ideas que Minho puede llegar a extraer de esas páginas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunta Newt con una leve sonrisa y se sienta junto a él—. Espero que estés haciendo algo productivo.

Minho enarca una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres con algo productivo? Yo continuamente estoy haciendo algo productivo. Sin embargo, el día de hoy me he encontrado con una cierta página que es muy ilustrativa y me ha dado una magnífica idea.

Newt rueda los ojos.

—Espero que no pretendas otra vez que intentemos desafiar la gravedad o intentar hacer una Torre Eiffel con hielos.

—Esta vez se trata de algo más íntimo.

El tono de voz tan pasional con el que Minho pronuncia esas palabras, hace que la piel de Newt se estremezca por completo y que la garganta se le seque repentinamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con algo más íntimo?

Minho abre la dichosa página y le muestra su descubrimiento. Newt no puede evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y sonrojarse al contemplar diferentes imágenes donde se muestran varias de formas de tener relaciones sexuales.

_¿Aburrido siempre de lo mismo? ¿Quieres intentar algo nuevo con tu pareja? ¡No te puedes perder estas increíbles posiciones del Kama Sutra!_

—¿Qué se supone que es el Kama Sutra?

—Es un antiguo texto hindú que habla sobre el comportamiento sexual humano o al menos, es lo que dice aquí.

—Y déjame adivinar, ¿quieres intentar una de esas posiciones?

Minho sonríe con fingida inocencia.

Sus manos vuelven al teclado. Pasa las imágenes rápidamente hasta llegar a una determinada y se detiene allí.

—Hay una posición que se llama _"La Catapulta"_ y consiste básicamente en hacer esto que muestra la imagen. Como me llama mucho la atención quiero que lo intentemos, ¿qué dices?

—Creo que estás loco, shuck face —responde con expresión seria—. Además que lo más probable es que termine con un tendón desgarrado o algo parecido. ¿No podrías haber elegido una más fácil?

—¡Por favor, tonto shank! ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Solamente implica un poquito de esfuerzo físico pero tanto tú como yo tenemos cuerpos musculosos que podrían llevarla a cabo.

—Supongo que voy a tener que estar abajo.

El chico se toca la nuca con un cierto nerviosismo.

—Como a mí se me ocurrió la idea supuse que yo iba a llevarla a cabo.

Algo le dice a Newt que no es una buena idea ponerse a experimentar ya que habitualmente termina siendo un desastre pero al ver la expresión suplicante de Minho, termina por convencerse y aceptar la propuesta de imitar la posición del dichoso Kama Sutra.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Un escalofrío corre por la columna vertebral de Newt y por un instante cierra los ojos mientras Minho se dedica a desabrochar su bragueta habilidosamente.

—Me siento expuesto. ¿No podemos hacer el amor de manera convencional?

Ahora es el turno de Minho de rodar los ojos.

—¿Sentirte expuesto? ¿Tengo que recordarte la cantidad de veces que te he visto desnudo y me he corrido dentro de ti? —las mejillas de Newt se vuelven de un color rosa más intenso—. Al menos, intentémoslo. Si sale mal, nos detenemos y te prometo que te dejo ir arriba.

Seguidamente le besa en los labios. Su mano se coloca en su nuca y le obliga a profundizar el beso. Es una batalla donde sus lenguas pelean por tener más territorio que explorar y sus dientes chocan en un vaivén sincronizado.

Con la mano que tiene disponible, se dedica a acariciar la espalda de Newt y lentamente comienza a deslizarla en dirección hacia abajo. Él gime en medio del beso y esa es la señal que Minho necesita para tumbarlo sobre la cama. Los dos caen sobre el colchón de plumas y ruedan sobre él, mientras se dedican a intercambiar mordiscos.

Newt estira una de sus piernas y Minho aprovecha para sujetar su tobillo. Comienza a repartir una serie de besos que van desde ese lugar hasta la parte interna del muslo y sus dedos se enroscan en el género de la ropa interior que está estorbando como de costumbre.

—Esto se tiene que ir ya —jala la prenda en dirección a los pies pero le cuesta—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que utilizar esta cosa tan apretada, tonto shank?

Como toda respuesta, Newt se encoge de hombros y le mira con fingida inocencia.

—Quizás me gusta provocarte.

—De eso no tengo duda —le besa castamente en los labios y se incorpora para quitarse el resto de la ropa que cubre su cuerpo—. Bien, ahora voy a levantar tu pierna derecha y tú tienes que apoyarla en mi pecho. ¿Entendido?

—¡Ten más cuidado, shuck face! —exclama apenas Minho le sujeta—. Acuérdate que tengo el tobillo lastimado.

—Lo siento, tendré más cuidado —asegura—. Ahora tienes que colocar tu otra pierna flexionada junto a mi cadera.

—¿Estás seguro que esto se trata de una posición sexual y no un ejercicio pélvico o algo parecido?

—Deja de quejarte tanto y esfuérzate un poco.

Newt suelta un bufido molesto. Flexiona la pierna y mantiene la otra estirada, de modo que siente el cabello desordenado de Minho haciéndole cosquillas en el tobillo que tiene lastimado.

Piensa en hacer algo para estimular el miembro de su pareja pero después de considerar el esfuerzo que implementa para mantenerse en esa posición, abandona la idea por completo, dejando que Minho haga ese trabajo.

—Olvide prepararte —dice sintiéndose torpe—. ¿Dónde maldita sea está el lubricante?

Le sujeta el brazo y hace que vuelva su atención a su rostro.

—No importa, puedo soportarlo —afirma Newt—. Solamente apúrate que mantenerme así no es necesariamente lo que más me gusta.

Minho asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y dirige su miembro a la estrecha entrada que le hace elevarse al infierno y bajar al infierno en cuestión de un instante. Pero cuando está a punto de hacerlo, es que el desastre comienza.

Todo pasa a gran velocidad.

Newt estornuda repentinamente y sumado a las cosquillas que el cabello de Minho le provoca en la piel, sus codos flaquean y termina derrumbándose. Como consecuencia, la pierna que permanece completamente sana termina golpeándolo en el rostro y es cuestión de segundos para que una marca violácea surque la piel.

—¡Pero que garlopa miertera! —exclama llevándose el rostro a la mano, sujetándose la zona afectada por el golpe—. ¿No puedes sostenerte a ti mismo por un maldito segundo?

—¡No intentes echarme las culpas de algo que no es mi responsabilidad! Si hubieras elegido una posición más sencilla que _"La Catapulta"_ hubiéramos tenido menos problemas.

—¿Ahora es mi culpa por intentar algo nuevo?

Minho se voltea bruscamente sintiéndose frustrado y camina en dirección a la cocina donde toma una compresa de hielo. Minutos después se encuentra dándose un baño de agua fría, tratando de acabar con el dolor del golpe y de la erección no satisfecha que aún mantiene entre las piernas.

Lo único que puede pensar es que esas son las cosas que suceden cuando intenta darle una vuelta al sexo cotidiano con Newt.


End file.
